


Pump Up

by GloriousBookwyrm



Category: Splatoon
Genre: Fluff and Humor, Gen, I'm Bad At Summaries, Literally just cephalokids having fun, Turf War, no real plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2020-08-14 10:00:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20190442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GloriousBookwyrm/pseuds/GloriousBookwyrm
Summary: Shell and Aqua go to play some Turf War.





	Pump Up

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if the formatting isn’t quite right, this is my first fic. The characters jumped into my head and wouldn’t let me sleep until I wrote something, and then I decided to post it somewhere. I’d like to thank Cupckeshrk8D for helping me workshop the ending a bit, since I’m really bad at that part.

Shell grinned as she tied on her new anklet. The item was officially called a “Friendship Bracelet,” but Splat Battle regulations dictated that it be tied around your ankle, so she always called it the Friendship Anklet. With this, Shell didn’t have to wear sweaty socks all summer or face Vi’s exasperated eye roll if she tried to insist on not wearing footgear at all to their next match. Vi was very good at rolling their eyes. With her new anklet in place and ready for its first match, Shell cast an eye about the square for her friends. 

She saw Aqua sitting near the Crust Bucket, enjoying a drink and waved at her, grinning when she waved back. Aqua was an Octoling, no two ways about it. From the tentacles she kept in a ponytail that always seemed to be moving as if in a light breeze (not to mention the much more obvious suckers on the outsides) to the lack of a band connecting her eyes, Aqua looked very similar to the photographs of Octoling soldiers from the Great Turf War in Shell’s history textbook. Except, you know, she was younger and tended not to wear anything that looked like a uniform.

Shell wasn’t sure if everyone was very studiously pretending not to know that there were Octolings running around Inkopolis for the same reasons she did, namely that Aqua was really cool and she didn’t want to send her back to wherever she became so afraid of the dark and sudden noises, or if they really all believed (speaking of Octolings in plain sight) Off the Hook’s ridiculous story about new tentacle style fads. Shell doubted it was the second option, if only because that required that she be quicker on the uptake than everybody else for once. Clearly, that was impossible, as plainly evidenced by the fact that she couldn’t even tell whether people knew. This was why Shell preferred Splat Battles to sorting out why everyone was ignoring the biggest breakthrough in inter species relations in a century. The goals were simple, communication was simpler, and it certainly didn’t stare at you like it was wondering where your brain went if you got distracted thinking. Not that major sporting events had eyes, but Aqua did. And she had apparently walked over to Shell and was staring at her. Concernedly. Which was, she admitted to herself, a definite step up from exasperated, but still. “Um, sorry, did you say something? I zoned out a little.”

“It is ok, I had not said anything yet. I was waiting for you to ‘zone in,’” answered Aqua with a little smile “Do you want to play a few rounds of Turf War with me? I just purchased the E-liter 4k, and Morray Towers is in rotation!” Aqua was generally much better at splatting opponents than inking turf, so that was how they played. Shell covered the ground, and Aqua kept the other team off of her.

“That’s just what I wanted to ask you! I’ve got some new gear that needs breaking in. I think Vi said something about playing some Ranked Mode tomorrow, and I want to fill up all the ability slots before then.” Aqua gave a full grin then, and for a moment looked like she might booyah. She and Shell half-walked, half-ran to the Splat Battle lobby, and waited to be matched. Soon enough, they got a team and an opposition, and rose out of the spawn point, shaking off some stray green ink. Unfortunately, they were not on Morray Towers, but instead on the roof of the New Albacore Hotel.

New Albacore was the only stage Shell considered to be objectively bad. It had no decent cover, nowhere near enough good side passages, and it was almost entirely beige. Shell hated beige. She also knew that Aqua disliked the stage for similar reasons, and because it had no good sniping positions. She knew this because Aqua always grimaced when she spawned in and realized which stage she was on. Also she had told her once. In any case, the match was starting, and Shell started pushing her roller, going towards the center of the stage, while Aqua made her way to the diving board, where she could at least see most of the stage, even if she had nothing to duck behind while charging. Luckily, when she got there, a couple of the opposing pink squids flopped around a little before looking at her hopefully. Shell flopped once, and yelled out a “Booyah!” to Aqua, who put her charger down, booyahed back, and jumped over to them. Soon the rest of both teams joined in, and everyone had a fun three minutes partying instead of fighting. In the end, it turned out that the other team had inked a tiny bit more than they had before the party started, but Shell and Aqua couldn’t really be bothered to care.

Afterwards, the two played several more matches. They won some, they lost some, Aqua eventually got to properly try out her new charger, and everyone had fun. “Whew, I’m beat! I think I wanna go home and rest my feet, see you tomorrow?” asked Shell. Aqua was one of the few people who did not insist on pointing out that her feet would probably hurt less if she had worn shoes, and Shell greatly appreciated that.

“Of course! You said Vi wanted to play Ranked tomorrow, yes? I will see you then.”

“Whoops, I forgot already! Thank Cod I told you about it. See ya tomorrow then!”

“Goodbye!” And so, the two cephalokids went their separate ways for the night, already anticipating their next match.


End file.
